


Still You (12th Doctor x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s08e05 Time Heist, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: I’m rewatching 12’s seasons while I wait for season 11 to come in the mail so I was inspired. Basically it’s the Time Heist episode.





	Still You (12th Doctor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Idek what I’m doing with my life. I’m so sorry.

“…The Satanic Nebula… Or… The Lagoon of Lost Stars… Or we could go to Brighton! I’ve got a whole day worked out.”

 

You sat on your best friend Clara’s couch next to the blue box which was taking up most of the room, as you half-watched/half-listened to a certain Scottish alien twirl about the apartment.

“Sorry, but as you can see, I’ve got plans.” Clara said from her room.

“I don’t and the Lagoon of Lost Stars sounds lovely to me!” you shouted.

“You have?” the man asked Clara doubtfully.

“Yeah, look at me.”

“Yeah, ok.” You stifled a laugh as you walked down the hall to see The Doctor, a tall man with scruffy hair in a suit, standing in Clara’s bedroom doorway as she showed off.

 

“No, no, no. No,” she flipped her shoulder-length hair. “ _Look_ at me.”

“Yep. Looking.”

“ _Seriously?_ ”

“Why’s your face all colored in?”

 

“She’s got a date,  _duh_ ,” you slipped in beside him to glare at her.

“A  _date?_ ”

“Right,” she pushed past both of you. “Got to go, gonna be late.”

“ _For a date?_ ” The Doctor asked, still bewildered.

 

“Haven’t you noticed?” you sighed. “She’s fallen  _madly_ in love with Danny Pink.”

“ _Who?_ ”

“I am  _not_ in love with him,” Clara insisted from the front door. “It’s just a date.”

“It’s no Lagoon of the Lost Stars, I’ll tell you that.” Your crossed your arms as she gathered her things. “You’re going to  _really_ miss out.”

 

Suddenly the sound of a phone ringing came from the blue box in the living room.

“There you go, you two got another playmate. Now I’m off.” Clara said as she shut and locked the door behind her.

 

“We’re losing her Doctor,” you shook your head in disappointment.

“Hardly  _anyone_ in the  _universe_ has that number,” he said quietly, focused on the box in front of him. “There are very few people that that could be.”

“ _I’ve_ got that number.  _Clara’s_ got that number.  _Winston Churchill_  has it.  _Marlene Monroe._  Some woman named  _River Song_. Need I go on?”

“Point proven, thank you very much,” he rolled his eyes as he approached the phone. “Hello?”

.

.

.

Your name was (Y/n) (L/n), long time best friend of Clara Oswald and newest companion to the time traveler known as The Doctor. The Doctor was a strange and mysterious man who had several odd quirks but, given time, you’d grown fond of him and his time-spaceship. You’d met by accident really, Clara didn’t know that he and the TARDIS were in her apartment so when you let yourself in with the spare key she’d given you that fateful Thursday afternoon, you sort of ran into each other. Back then he had a different face though, he was more goofy and fun then he was now.

It was a little awkward at first, Clara and her Doctor man letting you roam the Universe with them. Eventually you got used to it though and even began to stay aboard, resulting in more accidentally adventures and bonding. Before you knew it, you and The Doctor had become as close as you and Clara, if not more. You also learned that you had a huge crush on the lonely Time Lord; something about men left alone for so long that their hearts seem to wither was like catnip to a sappy sort like you.

 

Anyway, long story short, you’d been through thick and thin with The Doctor; never wanting anything more than to be by his side. So waking up in a strange room, holding a strange worm-like creature, surrounded by people you didn’t know, wasn’t exactly out of your comfort zone any more. It was just surprising, to say the least

.

.

“ _What the hell?!_ ” you shouted as you dropped the creature in your hand.

“Don’t touch it!” The Doctor said as he did the same as you.

“Well it’s  _a bit_  late for that.”

 

“Who are you?” The man across from you asked. He appeared to be cyborg; he had mechanical parts sticking out of his head. “Sorry,  _what’s_ going on? I don’t understand.”

“Join the club,” you gave him a sideways glare.

 

The woman across from The Doctor kept touching her worm thing, making her face change in shape.

“What  _is_ that thing?” she asked, suddenly pushing it away.

“It’s a memory worm,” The Doctor responded hastily. “Deletes your memories.”

 

“How did I get here?” the woman turned to the man beside her.

“The same way we all did. But we’ve all forgotten,” The Doctor answered.

“And  _who_ are you?”

 

“I am The Doctor. A Time Lord from Gallifrey.” The Doctor’s voice came from the box on the table. “I’ve agreed to this memory wipe off my own free will.”

“I am (Y/n) (L/n), human and I’ve agreed to this memory wipe off my own free will-Do we really have to touch the worms?”

“Yes, we all do. And give me back my sonic.”

“How’d you know I picked it?”

“I  _always_ do. You’re next Psi.”

“I’m Psi, augmented human. I have agreed to this memory wipe off my own free will.” The man across from you, Psi, checked a chip that he removed from his head. No doubt confirming what his voice had just told him.

“I am Saibra, mutant human. I’ve agreed to this memory wipe off my own free will.”

 

You all looked at one another, confused, as the box unlocked and opened itself.

 

“This is a recorded message,” a screen popped up showing a hooded figure with a distorted voice speaking to you. “I am The Architect. Your last memory is of receiving a contract from an unknown agency: Me. Everything since has been erased from your minds. Now pay close attention to this briefing.”

The man then went on to explain that you were on a planet housing the most secure bank ever made and that you were currently inside it. Oh, and you also had to rob it.

 

“Bank security! Open up!” Someone pounded on the door of the room you all sat in.

“Your survival depends on you following my instructions.”

“Open up and you shall be  _humanely_ dispose of.”

 

“There’s another exit,” the woman, Saibra, stood up quickly.

“All the information you need is in this case.”

Psi immediately went to work after he said that.

“What’re you doing?” The Doctor leaned toward him.

“Downloading.”

“Oh, augmented. Noice,” you nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

 

“The Bank of Karabraxos is impregnable. The Bank of Karabraxos has never been breached. You will rob the Bank of Karabraxos.” The Architect said before signing off.

 

“Brilliant. We’ve got to rob an _unrobbable_  bank,” you backed away from the door with everyone. “Just when I thought we’d done everything.”

“Always up for a challenge, aren’t you?” The Doctor gave you a side smile.

“As long as you’re the one that does all the thinking, I’m rubbish at that bit.”

“ _Agreed_.” You all ducked into a back corridor and began to run as the door was smashed in behind you.

.

.

“Deposit booth locking. Please exhale. Your valuables will be transported up from the vault.” Saibra did as she was told by the room.

 

“And we’re in,” you bit your lip to hide a bit of your excitement as you looked up at The Doctor.

“Yes, only 15 more steps to go.”

“ _15?_ ”

“Give or take, I’m a  _time traveler_  not a  _fortune teller_ ,” he waved you off.

 

“If he can break in here and set all this up, why does he need our help?” Saibra asked.

“Depends what the thing is,” The Doctor stepped beside her to look at what got pulled up.

“Yeah, like, what if it’s a _big cake_  that he needs help eating or something?” you offered.

“A big cake?” Psi scoffed.

“I’m optimistic,” you shrugged.

 

“Ok, well, I’m no expert but fuses, a timer, I’m going to stick my neck out there and say: bomb.”

“Great, so, we’ve got a bomb.  _Now what?_ ” you waited for The Doctor to snap into action.

“Bank schematic? Now?” he turned around to Psi.

Psi gave you a look of pity and glared at The Doctor a moment before walking over to the wall to set up an image link with his head.

 

“The floor below is all service corridors. The veins and arteries of the bank.” The Doctor spun around and began tap dancing on the floor. Psi and Saibra both looked at you for answers.

“I’m sorry, I’m just as confused as you are,” you apologized with a shrug.

“Don’t you see?” The Doctor looked at you from under upset eyebrows, his arms still hanging in the air ridiculously. “He wants us to blow through the floor.”

“We’ll  _die_ if we do that,” Saibra shook her head.

“Not necessarily,” you scratched the back of your neck as you thought. “Technically speaking, as long as we only blow through one floor, we’ll probably survive that fall.”

“ _Probably?_ ”

 

“There must be some plan,” The Doctor walked back over to the bomb.

“ _Unless_ ,” you rubbed your face, thinking, “the plan is to just have us blow up the floor for someone else to jump through.”

“Oh come on, I thought you were the  _optimist!_ ” The Doctor said as he took the bomb to the center of the room. “Where’s my positive (Y/n), huh? You’re affecting team morale with your pessimistic thoughts.”

“What and getting us blown up is somehow better?” Saibra spat.

“Well, you’ll only be upset very,  _very_ briefly.”

 

“Uh, no. No way,” Psi spoke up. “You can do what you like. I’m gonna take my chances out there.”

“ _Psi_ ,” you stepped in front of him.

“No,  _no_ , this guy,  _your mate_ , is a  _lunatic_.”

“Well,  _yeah_ , but he’s the best lunatic I know. He’s gotten me through everything so I know that he’s going to get me through this.”

 

“What do you want, Psi? More than  _anything_ else.” The Doctor glared at him. “Whatever it is, it’s in this bank.”

“How can you be sure of that?” you stepped closer to him.

“You agreed to rob the most impregnable bank in history. You must’ve had a very good reason. We all must have. Picture the thing you want most in the universe, and decide how badly you want it.” The Doctor looked down at you as he said the last bit.

 

Suddenly, standing there in that moment, you knew  _exactly_ what you wanted. The Doctor,  _safe_ ,  _happy_ and  _not alone_  anymore. And how badly did you want it? Enough to suffer for a  _million_ years or die a  _million_ ways.

 

“Well?” The Doctor turned his head to Psi.

“Still don’t understand why  _you’re_ in charge,” he sighed but silently agreed.

“Basically, it’s the eyebrows.”

“ _It is_   _not_ ,” you hit him in the side. “It’s your  _natural_ charisma and good looks.”

“No, it’s definitely the eyebrows.” You laughed as he gave you a small smile.

 

The Doctor slowly placed the bomb in the middle of the room. It pulsed and hummed as it came to life on the marble floor.

Psi and Saibra squished themselves into one corner. The Doctor and you were by the door, he had his body positioned to protect you. As the seconds ticked away, you could feel the tension in the room increase. The Doctor held you tighter, you squeezed your eyes more shut.

 

Then the bomb made a weird noise and The Doctor slowly let you go to turn around. You both spun around to see a new hole in the group. No explosion, no loud noise and no one died.

“Nice,” The Doctor picked up the bomb to inspect it. “Dimensional shift bomb. Sends the particles to a different plane.”

“Very efficient,” you smiled, feeling a slight knot work itself out from your chest.

 

“Come on then,” The Doctor gave you a smile as he addressed everyone. “Team Not Dead.”

“I did  _not_ agree to that name.”

“Would you prefer  _Team Downer?_  Cause that’s the team you’re about to end up on.”

“…No.”

“That’s what I thought, now let’s go.”

.

.

“You two, dispose of our guests,” Ms. Delphox, the evil bank lady, said as she walked out with the Teller.

You and The Doctor had been caught in the vault after everything that had happened and were now being sentenced to death. You’d already lost Psi and Saibra, now it was your turn.

 

“Not how I thought I’d go out honestly,” you whispered as the guards lined up in front of you.

“Don’t do this, I’ve had a  _very_ bad day and I don’t like to be pushed around,” The Doctor protested as you both were pushed up against the wall.

“You’re wrong,” the guard in front of The Doctor said.

“ _Wrong?_ ”

“It’s not that bad a day,” the man said with a smile. “And you’re being  _very_ slow.”

 

“Why are you undoing my handcuffs?” The man only smiled again as he transformed into a very familiar woman. “Saibra?”

“Yeah,” she laughed.

“You look like death,” the guard in front of you pulled off his helmet to reveal that he was actually Psi in disguise. “It was actually a teleporter.”

 

“I’m so glad you’re not dead!” You threw your arms around him. “You have  _no_ idea how rare it is that people not actually die on us.”

“Good, eh? You think we’re dead, so the Teller thinks we’re dead, and we played the creature at it’s own mind games.” Psi smiled as he let you back down to your feet.

 

“No,  _no_ , no, wait.  _Wait_. Wait. Wait.” The Doctor scrambled to try and understand what was going on. “Sorry, sorry, you… You… You-Y-You, _You’re alive?_ ”

“Yeah. We’re alive,” Saibra gave him a gentle look. “Look at us, we’re all alive.”

“No, no, no, no.  _Not_ dead.  _Alive_.”

“Glad to see you’re still tracking with us,” you chuckled.

 

“There’s an escape ship in orbit,” Psi explained. “It takes you right there. Oh, and there’s this big blue box. Is that yours?”

“ _Yes_ ,” you both said at the same time.

“Sorry,” you shook your head and avoided The Doctor’s eyes.

“Well, this is good. I suppose… You’ll be able to resume the mission.”

 

“ _Resume the mission-?_  Doctor,” you pulled him aside. “Those people, they were willing to sacrifice  _their lives_  for us. You’d better be  _damn well bloody happy_  that they didn’t cause right now I’m starting to question whether or not you’re the man I thought you were.”

“And what man was that?” He lazily glared down at you. “ _Prince charming_  or _a fool?_ ”

“ _A Doctor._  Always a Doctor.” You said through gritted teeth. “A man who  _fights_ for every life. A man who despairs at the lost of it and rejoices when it’s saved… I thought you were a Doctor.”

 

He looked into your eyes for another moment or two before turning away to deal with the problem at hand.

.

.

“Doctor, what  _the hell_  is going on?”

“Are you remembering something?” you asked with a mischievous smile, trying to catch up with his plan.

“No, not a thing,” he smiled back sadly. “But I’m  _understanding_.”

“Understanding  _what?_ ”

“I’m not sure yet. I need my memory back, and I think there’s only one way to do that.”

“ _No_ ,” your face instantly dropped your smile.

 

“What? What is it?” Psi asked.

“Soup.”

“ _Soup?_ ” Saibra looked at you.

Your eyes grew wide in fear as the doors behind The Doctor opened to reveal the Teller.

“Soup,” you said solemnly as it locked onto The Doctors mind. He kept his eyes on you as he greeted it, no doubt to try and keep you calm. “ _Doctor!_ ”    

 

“No! No! Let it take me. Let it read me! It’s the only way.”

“Don’t be so dramatic!” you yelled at him. “It’s going to  _kill_ you!”

“Now we talked about this, where’s my optimistic (Y/n)?”

“ _Doctor_ ,” your voice broke.

 

“That’s it. That’s it. So many memories in here. Feast on them. Tuck in.”

Psi walked over and put a hand on your shoulder as you watched with tears in your eyes.

 

“Big scarf… Bow Tie. Bit embarrassing… What do you think of the new look? I was going for minimalism, but I think I came out with magician.”

 

“What’s he doing?” Psi whispered to you.

“God, I wish I knew.”

“Tell me why I’m here! Show me why I’m here!  _Show me!_ ”

.

.

“-cesare Borgia, mucho scary hombre, says to me, ‘what do you think of our leaning tower of Pisa?’ I say ‘ _it looks ok to me_.’”

 

You all laughed at The Doctor’s story as you ate the Chinese he’d picked up. After narrowly escaping the bank with the two Tellers safe and dropped off somewhere secluded, you finally felt like you could relax.

“Tell them,” you covered your mouth as you spoke, your mouth still full of rice, “tell them about the time with Cleopatra.”

“Oh! That’s a good one, right.”

 

It went on like that for several hours before everyone decided that it was time to leave.

.

“If you ever need help with another bank heist,” Psi smirked as he shook The Doctor’s hand. A look of understanding passed between the both of them.

“You’d better check with me first,” you whispered jokingly as you hugged him goodbye.

He gave you all a smile, a wave and was off.

.

“See? I don’t have your face,” Saibra showed off her new ordinary skin as she gave The Doctor a hug that he did not enjoy one bit.

“Yeah, I kind of miss that.”

“Oh, shut up,” she pushed him as she walked away.

“See ya around Saibra,” you waved her off.

.

“Well now,” you spun around to stare at The Doctor as he flew his box through space. “That certainly beats  _any date_ Clara’s been on.”

“What, robbing an impossible-to-rob bank? Or my amazing stories?”

“The bank bit, she’s really not missing much with the stories,” you patted him on the shoulder as you walked up to him.

“What’re you saying about my stories?”

 

“Nothing,” you chuckled. “That was fun though, wasn’t it? I mean, minus all the almost dying and the screaming and such.”

He didn’t respond at first, just giving you that fake smile he always puts on when he didn’t want to talk about something.

 

“ _Oh come on_ , don’t give me that,” you whined. “You always do that face when you don’t want to talk about something. What is it  _this time?_ ”

“Well, it’s just,” he looked a bit taken back that you’d said anything but quickly regained himself. “It’s just that in the vault, you were crying.”

“Yeah,  _so?_ ”

“People died but you didn’t shed a tear for them. I put myself into a dangerous situation and you cried.”

 

“Be  _fair_ , I thought you were going to  _die!_ ”

“You thought those other people were going to die.”

“But they weren’t  _you_.”

“What’s the difference? We’re all people, aren’t we?”

“Well,  _yeah_ , but-”

“But  _what?_ ”

“But I don’t love them!”

 

He stared at you blankly for a moment as he processed what you’d said.

“Are… are you saying that you love…  _me?_ ”

“ _Yes!_ ” you sighed, glad to finally get it out.

“…Why?”

“ _Why_?” you laughed as tears started to roll down your face. “Because you’re  _you!_  You’re _brilliant!_ You’re  _stupid._  You’re _funny._ You’re _kind._ You're…  _good._ ”

 

“ _No_ , no,  _stop it_ ,” he waved furiously and shook his head. “You don’t love  _me_ , you love  _the idea_  of me. You love the Doctor you met. And,  _news flash_ , that’s  _not_ me any more.”

“ _Yes it is_. It’s still  _you_. You’re still The Doctor. You may not be as  _goofy_ or  _ridiculous_ as before but it’s still you,” you walked back up to him, placing a hand on his cheek. “You may be more  _thick_ and  _grumpy_ but underneath it all you’re still The Doctor.  _My Doctor_.”

 

“(Y/n), I, I can’t  _do_ romance. Not anymore at least.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Are, are you  _positive_ that this is what you want?  _Me?_ ” He placed a hand over yours, pushing his face deeper into your hand and keeping you close to him.

“Is that what  _you_ want?”

“ _Yes_.”

 

“Then yes.” You pulled him into a very tight hug. He resisted at first but eventually gave in. “See? You’re doing better already.”

“It’s going to take some getting used to for sure.”

“Well it’s a good thing you’ve got me.”


End file.
